


Gut Instinct

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Eggs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Oral, Oviposition, Sounding, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has retrieved Drift and is on his way back to the Lost Light with him. Though they have to touchdown on a planet to let their little space ship recharge. Drift, gets himself into trouble and ends up with a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Host

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read Empire of Stone yet, so take events I make up prior to Ratchet getting Drift with a grain of salt. Also the Dubcon Tag only applies to this first chapter.

Hands slipping from the controls, Ratchet sighed and leaned back in his chair. Rubbing his tired optics, he turned the chair and looked out through the ships cabin. It had only been a few days since Ratchet had retrieved Drift and convinced him to come back to the Lost Light with him. Their pace was slow but they should be back in one more day’s time.

            Drift was asleep on his side on a couch pressed against the ship’s wall. One arm curled under his head for support while the other hung lazily off the side. His frame was scuffed and dented, in rather poor condition but his spirits were up. It had taken time to convince him to come back but the mentions of a berth and energon seemed to jump start his interest.

            Drift had sucked down four cubes then crashed on the couch and Ratchet was left to set a course home. For the most part he left Drift be, letting him get as much rest as he could. With their luck who knew what they would have to be dealing with when they returned. Ratchet still wasn't sure how to break the news that Megatron was on the Lost Light and that he was now Capitan. Maybe it was best for Drift to find out those things on his own when he got there.

            Getting up, Ratchet stretched and let out a content sigh when he heard wires in his back snap back into place. One hand on his back, he gave it a few lazy rubs before heading over to Drift and gently stroking one of his finials.

            Despite the mucked up frame and dust, Drift’s finials were still soft and pleasing to touch. When Ratchet put his focus on the tip of one he watched Drift shift and smile. It pleasing to know Drift still enjoyed this kind of contact.

            "I missed you kid." Sliding his hand down, Ratchet stroked a servo over Drift’s cheek then down more until he gave his shoulder a gently pet. "Drift..." Voice gruff, he gave Drift a light shake. "Wake up."

            "Hmm?" One optic opening half way, it brightened. "What? Are we there already?" Rolling onto his back, Drift stretched and yawned.

            "No, we still have a ways to go, but if I don't get to recharge the entire way, neither do you." Stepping back, Ratchet gave room for Drift to get up. Drift stretched again, his stomach and waist plating flexed and Ratchet felt a knot in his intake suddenly.

            "Ah..." He turned, rubbing his face a moment before moving to the side. "Come sit over here. I'm going to clean you up...you look like a scrap heap."

            "Tsk." Rolling his optics, Drift received a hard flick to the side of his finial and he jerked his head to the side. "Ow-Didn't miss that." Nursing his stinging final, Drift sat in the spot Ratchet had directed him to and waited.  

            Sitting in front of Drift, a bucket was between Ratchet’s legs and he reached down into it and pulled free an oil soaked cloth. Wringing it out, he leaned forwards and started to scrub Drift’s front.

            They were silent for the most part, that was until Ratchet’s servo tips grazed over the spot Drift’s Autobot badge used to be. Not only had it been removed, it has been scraped off to the point deep gouges had been left on the chest plate. Some bits of red had been left but to anybody who didn't know Drift would probably have assumed his paint was pealing.

            Drift grabbed Ratchet’s hand as it touched his front and squeezed.

            "I don't want to talk about it Ratch..." Drift watched Ratchet’s optics dim as he looked down and gave a small nod.

            "I know you don't...but you should." Pulling his hand free, Ratchet returned to cleaning the grime from Drift’s arms and hands. He was delicate, cleaning between the seams and popping some of the dented plating out. He stopped when Drift curled his servos around his own and gave a small tug.

            "Did you really miss me Ratchet?" Drift’s voice was small, almost unsure. He wasn't looking at Ratchet, instead he stared into the bucket of oil, staring at his reflection in the black liquid.

            "Do you know what it is like dealing with everybody on the Lost Light without you? Without you being part of the trouble? It's...exhausting." Leaning forwards a bit, Ratchet put his free hand under Drift’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. "I missed you a lot kid. A hell of a lot. A lot more than you will know."

            Drift’s optics glistened, leaning in, he listened to Ratchet until he could feel his warm breath against his lips. He licked his own lips in anticipation, wanting to break the space between them and lean in the remaining but of the gap.

            Closing his optics, Drift grazed his lip plates over Ratchet’s before a loud buzzing started to ping from the main consol of the ship.

            "What's that?" Drift asks, their lips still barely touching. His optics slowly open and brighten and he feels ratchet pull away from him and get up. His vents release a loud huff of built up air and he leans over, rubbing his face.

            "Low fuel. We won't be making it much further if we don't stop someplace. If we stop and land someplace and let the ship charge we should be able to make it the rest of the way. Shouldn't take more than a few hours at best." Ratchet said as he flipped some switches and brought up a star map. Quickly he ran his hands over it and expanded the nebula they has been adrift in. "There is a planet not too far from where we are. I'll set us down there."

            "Inhabited?"

            "This far out? Probably not with intelligent life. Probably no more than animals or...vacant planets. We will find out when we get there I suppose." Entering the destination, Ratchet let the ship readjust itself and head off course to the planet.  "Still we should be careful." Going back over to Drift, Ratchet set the cloth back in the bucket and put it away.

            "I'm always careful." Drift laughed at the dirty look Ratchet gave him.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship set down hard on a wide open grassy area and powered down in moments. Panels from the roof flapped open to collect some of the suns energy and finally the door hissed open.

            Drift hopped out and slid in the grass a few feet before setting his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath. He looked around, seeing a small collection of water and a heavily wooded area just a ways behind the water. His optics rotated, seeing something in the distance and focusing on it.

            Some animals, six legs and long antlers, all stood in a group just on the woods edge. They watched Drift closely before making a loud high pitched screech and moving away and out of sight. Some birds screeched up in the trees and fluttered about, and all in all everything seemed okay.

            "It's nice here. Quiet."

            "That's what I thought the Lost Light med-bay would be like...don't judge this place to fact. Also don't wander too far, it's only going to take a few hours for the ship to charge. Don't run off and make me go half way across the galaxy to find you again."

            "You would do it again?" Drift gave Ratchet a coy look before heading to the water and kneeling down. In it he could see large fish dart away from him and vanish into the dark bottom.

            Dipping his servos in, Drift dragged his hand about a bit. The water was warm and felt good between his seams.

            "I would. Maybe..." Plopping down next to Drift, Ratchet stuffed his peds into the water and laid back on his back.  Putting his arms behind his head, Ratchet offlined his optics and sighed. "Just enjoy the sun and relax."

            "You can soak up all the sun you want, I'm going to look around a bit. You can take a nap if you want old bot but I need to stretch my legs. I saw some weird animals when I got off the ship. I want to go see if I can get a closer look. Maybe catch one, Percy might want to see it. Study it. Percy is still there right?"

            "If they maul you into pieces, I'm not putting you back together until we get back home, and yes." flexing his plating, more water seeped into Ratchet’s seams. "Perceptor is still on the Lost Light, and if you want to bring him a dead animal as a gift...thank Primus he's getting it and not me."

            "I'll have to catch you something bigger then." Giving Ratchet’s shoulder a light punch, Drift hauled himself up and unclipped one scarp from his hip and set it down by Ratchet’s side. "Guard that with your spark, I only need one to take down an alien deer." With a soft Grunt from Ratchet, Drift started off in the direction he last saw the animals.

 

* * *

 

 

Head shooting up, the deer's six eyes looked around and focused on a particular bush that had rustled slightly. It was as still as a statue for what seemed like forever before it went back to chewing and grazing about the area.

            Drift, who had been on his haunches in the bush, peaked out at it once again and smirked. It was standing close to a ledge, so it didn't have anywhere to run but at him if it wanted to get away. He had been tracking and stalking the creature for a good hour before finally having his chance to strike at it.

            Drawing his blade, Drift licked his lips in anticipation before getting himself ready. Taking a quick breath, he launched from the bush and right at the animal.

            It spooked and panicked, legs flailing and slipping all over the grass as Drift collided with it. It squealed and thrashed its head, managing to slide open Drift’s cheek before he twisted his hand and sank the blade deep into its neck and gave a quick jerk.

            The deer flopped to the ground, legs kicking franticly it whines and coughed before it finally settled and fell still. Drift sat back and panted, running the back of his hand over his cheek and looking at the energon on it.

            "Put up a good fight...whatever you are." Removing his sword, Drift ran his hand over the animals shoulder and gave it a few gentle pets. It was soft and he could feel the muscle tone underneath its flesh. "Neat antlers." Reaching over to touch the long curled bones, the wind was knocked from Drift’s intakes as the deer flailed it legs out. Two more legs knocked him back and his frame slid across the grass and right off the edge of the ledge.

            Clawing at the grass, Drift held on for dear life on the edge. His servos dug deep into the dirt and he tried to haul himself up. His peds dug into the wall of the ledge but the dirt kept giving away until what he was holding into started to crumble.

            "Frag! Frag! Frag!" It gave way and he was freefalling. He yelped, seeing the ledge vanish as he was swallowed into a fog. Before he knew it his back struck something hard and his frame bounced a bit until finally sliding to a stop.

            Systems rattled, sparks flew from Drift’s back as he wrapped his arms around his middle and rolled from side to side. Rolling into his front, he shook his head, his optics filled with static and struggling to reboot.

            "That hurt..." Getting to his feet, Drift rubbed the side of his head and blinked his optics clear. He looked around, seeing a wide space surrounded by natural walls around him. Above was a large cloud of fog, no doubt some deep crater he had been kicked into.

            "Fraggin alien deer." Shaking himself off, Drift shook his head and wandered over to a large pond of water. Unlike the water above near Ratchet, this water was murky and visibility was zero. If any kind of fish had lived in this Drift couldn't see them.

            Tilting his head, he tried to see his reflection and see how bad the slice on his cheek was. Difficult to tell, it looked superficial but he knew Ratchet was going to yell at him regardless. That was if he could climb his way out.

            The water rippled, and Drift almost hadn't noticed until he did it again. Looking from side to side to see if anything had been disturbing it, nothing was around and he sure wasn't touching it.

            "What the-" Something shot from the water and wrapped itself tightly around Drift’s neck, squeezing so hard he gagged and was yanked down hard. He panicked and reared, falling back hard on his aft and trying to crawl away. He yanked on the tentacle that had him, and to his horror he spotted more rising from the water and snaking their way over to him.

            "Ratch-Ghn!" The tentacle on his neck tightened and his legs were grabbed next. The tentacles coiled around his frame faster then he could fight them off, and he knew his sword was still up on the ledge. With no way to cut himself free, all he could do as thrash.

            He felt the tentacles tighten around his hips and stomach and wriggle their way up his frame until they tangled around his arms. He could feel his plating flexing as he was forced to put his hands together in front of his frame. His wrists were quickly coiled together and the tentacles on his stomach seemed to pulse, as if checking for something. A few seconds later, the tentacles started to secret a thick clear ooze and Drift shivered in disgust as it started to paint his armor.

            At first it felt warm and disgusting, but as the tentacles started to spread it around, his frame tingled. His vents popped open and he felt himself heating faster then he should have. A hazy mist started to float over his processor and he felt himself starting to become heavily aroused.

            "Wha-" He arched, his groin throbbing hard suddenly. "NNG!" The tentacles allowed his frame to twist and his hands to clench to fists. Optics glossing over, his mouth gaped ever so slightly as more and more of that ooze was added to his body.

            A new tentacle emerged from the water and slithered it way closer to Drift as his legs were pried apart and his closed panel exposed. Lubricants were seeping from the panel seams and trickling down his inner thighs. As the new thick gray tendril moved closer, it lightly tapped Drift’s panel and waited as Drift arched again and gasped.

            The panel snapped back and Drift’s valve presented itself to the beast and quickly the other tentacles were all over it. Spreading the ooze between his valve folds and all over his outer node, other coiled around his spike and kept it tightly in its grip.

            "D-don't do th-AH~!" His valve swelled and pulsed harder than it had ever. He felt like he was on his heat except ten times worse. He felt a rush of his own lubricants spurt out of his valve and the faint tickle of a tentacles presence tracing the puffy valve lips.

            It was already too much to handle, his systems going into overdrive, the smallest touch to his outer node had him overloading and shaking violently in the tentacles grip.

            When the overload ended and the tentacles were violently shaking around him, he picked his head up and looked between his legs. The thickest tentacle swayed back and forth a moment until finally pressing between his valve lips and up into his valve.

            "HA!" Drift twisted, his optics shooting open as the tentacle wriggled up into his valve more and more. Farther than any spike had ever gotten, it swelled in there and spread his valve lining wide. "AH!" It slipped out and then right back in several smaller once joining it and pulled at Drift’s valve ring and wrapping around his outer node. Pulsing around the nub, unbelievable amounts of pleasure splashed over him and fogged his processor to the point his head fall back once more and he stared off into the distance.

            One optic closing, drool trailed down his cheek as his frame bounced and jerked with each hard thrust the tentacles made. He couldn't help but clench around it, sending even harder vibes of bliss down his spinal strut. It shocked him and he would gag at the intense feeling. His ceiling node was harshly played with and he overloaded again. His peds curled and he howled, some of the tentacles tickled at the side of his face but he snapped his denta at them. Instead they coiled around his finals and tickled at the thick cables on his neck. Tugging on them and massaging deeper into his seams to further his experience.

            A small tentacle worked its way up his spike, tickling the tip and pressing into the small seam before pushing into the canal. Drift choked, it burned at first but it faded all too quickly as the ooze took effect ad relaxed him enough for it to slip down further. Spreading his canal wide, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. One of his legs kicked out, and his spike pulsed in response to the weird feeling.

            Pulling back up slowly, the little tentacle worked Drift’s spike over while internally, the thicker tentacle wriggled and vibrated until harshly pushing past Drift’s ceiling node and bumped the entrance to his chamber.

            Lost to the world, Drift let his head lull back, his face painted with bliss. Whatever it was doing, it felt incredible despite being all tied up and at its mercy. Mind completely lost, all he could do was gasp and huff when it did something slightly uncomfortable. His hips lurched forwards without him asking them too, somehow he wanted more, so much more.

            Drift’s frame jerked up hard and he wailed as the thick tentacle pierced into his chamber and started to move around. The plating on his stomach flexed as it pressed upwards and he twisted hard to the right before the tentacles holding him in place restrained him harder.

            Choking, Drift’s servos clawed at the air as something hot and sticky was being deposited into his chamber space. It filled quickly and overflowed, excess liquid spurting out from his valve and splattering against his own thighs and on the ground below him.

            The tentacles still pumped and worked him, the one sliding in and out of his spike canal withdrew and he overloaded harder than ever.

            A hard contracture and Drift’s frame froze, His arms and wrists curled slowly as his internal wiring was to tense to move freely. His spike rained a thick stream of transfluid over his own stomach and chestplate but the tentacles were quick to slip through it and soak it up before pulling Drift’s still frozen frame closer and closer to the murky water.

            As the large gray tentacles slipped free from Drift’s still pulsing valve, a rush of light blue ooze spilled in large globs before finally Drift was dragged underwater.

            It was quiet for a few moments before the water erupted and Drift’s frame shot out, thrown up and out back onto the hard ground. His frame bounced and rolled a bit until he came to a stop on his back.

            Optics offline, his frame was free of clear ooze and his panel snapped back shut. Laying there unmoving, the reaming tentacles above the water slowly moved back down and vanished from sight, leaving Drift all alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ratchet sliced a bush out of his way with one of his built in medical blades and mumbled to himself. It has been hours not and Drift hadn't returned. All he wanted was Drift to come back when he was supposed to so they could leave and go home but like always Drift had to disobey and vanish. Now Ratchet was looking for him.

            "Damn kid. How hard is it to catch a deer, really" Stepping over a log, Ratchet came to a clearing and stopped when he saw a large gray lump laying a few feet ahead of him. "Hmm..." He was cautious until he saw the large pool of blood that had collected under the animal and he moved closer to it. The single stab to its neck was a clear sign it was Drift’s work, but no Drift.

            Looking around, Ratchet could see a faint blood trail and followed it a few paces before coming to the small clearing and seeing Drift’s sword and the crumbled ledge.

            First Ratchet picked up Drift’s sword then looked over the edge and there Drift was. Though the fog had lifted a bit, Drift’s white frame was still difficult to see but hi red highlights stood out.

            "Drift!" Ratchet shouted, his voice echoing. "Drift!" He a slight hint of panic creeping up on him when Drift didn't move. "Fraggin’ kid. Fragging kid!" Looking around, he ran across the ledge until he found a steep enough ledge he could slide down safely before running back in the direction of Drift.

            Dropping to his knees by Drift’s side, Ratchet put his hands to his neck and felt for a spark beat, relieved when one was present. Further inspecting Drift, he saw the cut on his cheek and a few dents here and there but other than that he looked fine.

            "Drift, hey...Drift come on wake up." Slapping Drift’s good cheek gently, Ratchet waited. "Come on kid..." Another slap and Drift’s optics peeked open slightly.

            "Nng?" Looking around in confusion, Drift finally locked eyes with Ratchet. "R-Ratchet? What happened?"

            "You tell me. I found you like this flat on your aft." Helping Drift sit up, Ratchet stood and looked around. He stared at the now still murky water before helping Drift up. "Why are you all wet?"

            Drift looked at himself and then back at the doctor before putting a hand to his head and rubbing it. Trying to recall what happened only seemed to drag out a weird hazy feeling and he couldn't seem to remember. He squinted, trying to focus but his processor only fizzled and he shrugged.

            "I..."

            "I saw you got the deer." Ratchet watched as Drift’s optics brightened.

            "Y-yeah I did. I got it...and I thought it was dead. It kicked me and I...fell. Must have hit my head."

            "Maybe it knocked some sense into you, come on, it's time to go the ship is charged. We can leave." Brushing Drift frame off, he waved for him to follow. "Come on this way, there are a few ledges we can climb up to get back up on the main ground.

            As ratchet walked off, Drift looked around one last time and at the water that rippled a moment before calming down.

            "Drift!"

            "Coming!" Jumping, Drift quickly followed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Ratchet asked as he watched Drift toss and turn on the couch. He had let Drift take the deer’s body so he couldn't have been upset with him. "You look, unwell." Getting up, Ratchet went over to Drift and put the back of his hand on Drift’s forehead but was quickly swatted away.

            "I'm fine...just have a tank ache."

            "You feel a bit warm. I'll get you some medical grade. Should help. When we get back to the Lost Light I'll give you a better look over once I have all of my tools." Pulling a blanket out from storage, Ratchet draped it over Drift’s frame then gave his final a light pet.

            "Thanks for finding me doc." Hand emerging from under the covers, He gently grabbed two of Ratchet’s servos and squeezed them before his optics grew heavy.

            "Couldn't just leave you in a hole on a random planet now could I." Giving Drift’s hand a squeeze back, he tucked it back under the covers and returned to his spot in the captain’s chair. "We'll be home soon, just rest."

 


	2. Hunger

The remaining ride to the Lost Light was long and Ratchet was exhausted himself. Drift had stayed on the couch, now and again tossing and turning. He would whimper, and Ratchet would glance over his shoulder once in a while to check on him. For the most Part Drift remained quiet, but that noise he would make worried him.

            That was until they were docking back on the Lost Light and Ratchet slumped in the captain’s chair. Having been gone all this time he wondered if anything horrific had happened and, with the Lost Light’s luck, it didn’t seem too uncommon. Having received no pings either they knew he wouldn’t pick up or they just never pinged him at all. Either way it no lingered mattered now that they were both home safe.

            Standing and cracking his spinal strut, ratchet went over to Drift and gently stroked a finial, then gave his shoulder a light jostle.

            “Wake up. We’re home.” The thought of a nice warm oil bath rattled Ratchet’s vents and he shook Drift again when he didn’t come too right away. “Come on Drift.”

            “Hmm…” Stretching his legs, Drift slowly sat up and rubbed his optics. They were dimmed and dull and when Drift stood Ratchet blocked his way. “What?”

            “Are you _sure_ you’re feeling alright?”

            “Y-yeah just been a long few cycles that’s all.”

            “Maybe you should stop by the med bay and I can look you over.”

            “Ratchet I’m fine,” Drift side stepped the medic and walked around him. Picking his swords back up, he secured them to his hips and then smiled, “I just need a drink at Swerves’, that’s all.” Turning back to Ratchet, Drift pecked a small kiss on his cheek then went over to where the dead deer had been wrapped up and hauled it over his shoulder. “I’m going to see Percy, do you want to meet later tonight? Catch up?” Drift said from the doorway of the ship, his optics brightening and his head cocking to one side.

            Ratchet was hesitant at first but then gave a small nod of confirmation. He saw the small smile on Drift’s face spread wider and he nearly jumped in place.

            “It will be good for us to catch up. I’ll see you tonight then? My hab?” Stepping out of the shuttle, Ratchet followed him.

            “Ah…we should use my hab until we get your return settled and everything organized. There are a few surprises…I still haven’t told you about yet. Let’s just focus on getting you settled in first hmm?” Once they were in the main hall, they parted ways. It was better for Drift to go back through the ship and greet everybody on his own. There was no need for Ratchet to be with him. Plus he didn’t want to have to explain why Megatron was on board. Perhaps though it would have been wise to at least hint at the fact but Drift should have been alright, he hoped.

            Shrugging, Ratchet made his way back to his med bay where First Aid was the first to welcome him back. Though it was nice, Ratchet just wanted to get back to work as soon as he could. It had been a long vacation.

 

* * *

 

 

Drift jumped up onto Ratchet’s berth, his hands on the sides of his head. Optics wide, Drift whined and laid face down in Ratchet’s pillow. Burying his face into it, he curled up into a ball and huffed. He had been in much better spirits than earlier in the day and Ratchet had been relieved it perked up.

            “Can you believe _Megatron_ is the Captain!? I’m gone all that time and you let Megatron take over!” Looking up at Ratchet, he sighed and sat up, sitting on his knees. “Well…either way it’s good to be back. Good to have a berth to recharge on. Glad I got to see everybody again.” Drift lightly bounced on the berth when Ratchet sat down in front of him.

            Leaning in, Drift let his chin rest on Ratchet’s shoulder before nuzzling into his neck and letting out a content sight. He had missed this, just sitting and feeling Ratchet’s EM field wash over him. Just like he had remembered, it had a medic’s touch. Calm and collected, yet warm and inviting. It wrapped around Drift and clashed with his own EM field that had faltered and become distant and unmoving. Though now he felt it reaching out to Ratchet, merging with his EM field and making him purr.

            “I missed you.” Drift whispered finally, his nose poking into the side of Ratchet’s face. “I missed you a lot.” Wrapping his arms around the medic, he started to kiss his jaw line and a particularly thick neck cable. It flexed under his lips and he gave it another soft kiss before moving down more to kiss at Ratchet’s shoulders.

            Ratchet had his hands in his own lap, but in moments they were moving to lace between Drift’s own hands. He gave a few squeezes before nosing at Drift’s face and getting him to pull back enough that he was able to kiss Drift’s cheek. He moved slowly along Drift’s face, kissing at the corner of his mouth a few times before finally locking their lips together for a long kiss that the both of them pressed into.

            Vents hitching and fans clicking on, Drift pressed harder into Ratchet, forcing him to lean back until Ratchet put back with just as much force. A gentle kiss becoming a hungry battle, they nipping and tugged hard at one another. Drift would bite the hardest and he pulled Ratchet into him, wanting more.

            Letting go of the kiss, Drift pressed his forehead into Ratchet’s neck and started to pant hard. His face was flushed a deep red along with the tips of his finials. Carefully, he took one of Ratchet’s hands and slipped it between his legs, pressing those amazing servos to his panel.

            “You’re boiling already?” Ratchet said softly as he felt Drift hide his face deeper into his neck. He could feel Drift’s squeeze his thighs together, lightly squishing his hand a moment before he let the pressure off. “Does that feel good?” Ratchet asked as he massaged slow and steady circles into the panel, and then traced the outer seam for a moment. He felt Drift’s finials rub against his cheek when he nodded.

            “Y-yeah…it does. Don’t stop.” Sucking on Ratchet’s neck cable, he gave it a light tug and felt Ratchet shiver as he continued his work. The slow circles moved a little quicker now and again and the pressure on his seams increased. When Ratchet finally palmed the cover, he felt it moved back and slide to the side. Drift’s valve lips pressed hard against his hand, and just like the panel, they were scorching hot.

            Ratchet’s eyebrows connected when he pressed his hand harder into Drift, than let two servos rub the soft silk like metal. Something was off, something was different.

            Stopping, he pushed Drift back until he was nearly lying down but propped up on his elbows. His knees bent and he spread himself for Ratchet, but his sloppy grin faded when he saw the focused look on the medics face.

            “What?” Drift asked, his voice having hints of static. “Why did you stop…it was feeling really good.”

            “You’re valve is swollen.” Ratchet leaned back to get a better look, taking one of Drift’s legs in his hand and moving it off to the side a bit. “Very…swollen.” Running two servos over the puffy lips, Ratchet noted the bright red color that grew darker the closer it got to Drift’s valve ring. There was no bruising to be seen…just…twice the size he had remembered it to be.

            He felt Drift’s legs tremble at the gentle touch, and he repeated the stroke and saw Drift defiantly wasn’t feeling any discomfort. He then tapped on Drift’s spike housing and obediently Drift opened and let his spike pop out.

            No change to his spike, biolights glowing softly, they brightened when Ratchet gave the underside a soft tickle and watched the entire spike twitch.

            “Sit up a second.” Ratchet said as he grabbed Drift’s arm and yanked him back up into a sitting position before Drift could react. He yanked him close and put his head to Drift’s neck, his nose pressing between neck cables. He gave a deep inhale then a confused hum.

            “What? What is it?”

            “It’s…nothing…” Letting Drift go, he let him sink back down and rest against the soft pillows.

            _No scent…so he isn’t on heat. But his valve…its…_

“Ratchet…” Snapping back to reality, Ratchet looked down at Drift who was lazily rubbing his outer node. The small red bead was swollen and glowing bright. When Drift pinched and rolled it, his legs twitched his mouth hung open ever so slightly.  

            Slipping two servos down between his valve, Drift parted them and tipped his head back. Fondling himself for a while, he dipped the tips of two servos into his valve and extracted them a moment later. A long sticky line of lubricants followed all the way up until Drift stuck his servos into his mouth and have a soft suckle.

            His vents puffed out a hot cloud of air and he shifted and repeated the action a few times until he could visibly see Ratchet trembling with anticipation.

            Ratchet’s spike nudged his closed panel housing, throbbing painfully and only getting worse the longer he watched Drift go. He felt his own valve clench the moment he licked his own lips and leaned forwards. Carefully he blocked Drift’s hand from going back into his valve and instead replaced it with his own. He palmed the valve at first, watching Drift’s face closely and seeing his optics roll back slightly.

            Tickling Drift’s valve ring, a large glob of lubricant spurted out onto his servos. Rubbing his servos together a moment, he dipped them into Drift’s valve all the way to the last knuckle and listened closely to Drift’s vents hitch and seize. His valve pulsed around his servos and clenched hard. The inner walls were sticky and wet and Ratchet dug into the lining. It was hot, to hot and he felt his servos burning but he didn’t pull back. Not when Drift was mewling the way he was and gripping at the sheets. His legs would tremble when Ratchet dug into a node in his valve lining and roughly toyed with it. His moans became shaky and he arched his back, grinding his hips as hard as he could into Ratchet’s hand.

            The pressure on Ratchet’s own panel was becoming too much, it had been far too long. He could feel a trickle of lubricant seeping out from his panel seam and stream down his inner thigh. He was panting, Drift’s whines and please for more revving him.

            "Feel good?" Ratchet said in a husky tone as he hooked his servos up and pulled Drift’s hips upward until they came off the berth.

            "Nng!" Frame jerking, Drift gasped, his spike twitching and oozing out more sticky streams of lubricant. He was ready, more than ready. Despite his oddly swollen valve he was in perfect condition.

            Drift glanced up, open mouth panting, he stared with hazy optics between his legs to see Ratchet stroking his own spike with his free hand. He squeezed and toyed with the head, spreading around the lubricant that oozed out all over the head before leaning over Drift and kissing his chestplate upwards. Small kisses to his shoulder then neck, Ratchet kissed Drift and could taste the still lingering tang of Drift’s own lubricants on his lips. It left his glossa tingling and his felt his spike surge again with need.

            Slipping his servos free, Ratchet gave Drift’s outer node a few gentle rubs before getting between his legs and setting his spike down on Drift’s pelvis. Hips moving back and forth slowly, Ratchet just waited, taking in the moment and Drift’s ragged breathing.

            "Flip over Drift..." Ratchet said quickly as he grabbed Drift’s hips and tugged him. Drift did as told and flipped himself on his hands and knees and put his head down. He hiked his aft up and waited patiently. "Good, good..." Now panting hard himself, Ratchet scooted himself behind Drift and pressed his spike hard against Drift’s valve lips until the head popped in. "Haa..." Swallowing hard, Ratchet set his hands on either side of Drift’s hips and slowly pulled him back. He watched Drift’s valve slowly swallow each inch Ratchet had to offer, and the further down he went the more Ratchet’s optics grew distant with deep pleasure.

            A knot formed in his intake when Drift tapped his hips against his, and his spike throbbed and swelled inside of him. Just the hard ripple of Drift’s inner workings had him arching over Drift and struggling not to overload already.

            Not realizing he had closed his optics, Ratchet peeked them open to look down at Drift who was mouthing into the berth and drooling. He whined, trembling and pushing harder back into Ratchet until he choked when Ratchet slowly dragged his spike out.

            Servos digging deep into Drift’s hips, he jerked back in, earning a loud pleasured cry from the samurai below. The cries continued with each hard pound and Ratchet didn't let up when Drift overloaded. He kept working his hips, driving into Drift’s heat enough to inch Drift up the berth and have nearly hanging off the edge.

            "O-Oh Primus Ratchet!" Drift threw his head up, drool flying as he stuck his glossa out. Lubricant splattered between his legs and all over the berth below him, but neither of them cared. "I...Hah! I'm going to overload again!" Drift bared his denta as he felt Ratchet lay over him and force his head down. He could hear the doctor wheezing into his audio the more effort he put into his thrusts. "Overload in me! Ratchet please....Hah! RaAAAAAATCH-" Optics flaring, Drift’s scream glitched out as his frame jerked hard under the medic.

            Holding tight and keeping Drift in place, Ratchet buried his spike as deep as he could go, sheathing himself and Overloading deep into the warm folds and giving a few more light thrusts before slowly sliding out to Drift’s opening. He paused, his spike still pulsing and spurting out little streams of leftover lubricants, he finally sat back on his heels and huffed.

            Even with static filled vision, the sight of Drift’s dripping valve satisfied a deep need in the old doctor. Just the way Drift stayed face down, aft up, allowing the lubricants to flow freely from his valve was a thing of beauty.

            Slowly, Ratchet got up and laid Drift on his side, fanning him slowly and kissing his coolant drenched cheeks.

            Kicking off the dirty sheets, Ratchet pulled Drift close and nuzzled him lovingly. He showered him in kisses and hugged him tightly.

            "Hehe...I can tell you really did miss me." Drift said tiredly.

            "I missed _you_ yes. Not just the interfacing. I missed _this_." Kissing one of Drift’s still hot finials, Ratchet gently started to rub Drift’s back. He ran the tips of his servos over each spinal bump then over some seams and finally cupped Drift’s cheek for a kiss.

            "Yeah I missed it too." Taking Ratchet’s hand, Drift held it close and cuddled his head against Ratchet’s chest before offlining his optics and slipping into recharge.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting up quickly, Drift blinked his optics online, his tank growling. He was surprised Ratchet had not woken up from the sound as it seemed to get louder and louder the longer Drift tried to ignore it.

            Looking down, Ratchet was still asleep, head on his pillow and his arm slung over Drift’s waist. His servos were stuck into a hip seam and Drift gently popped them free then pulled his arm off and tucked it neatly against Ratchet.

            Getting up, Drift slipped from the berth and looked around the room.

            _Hungry...I'm so hungry..._

            His tank rolled again and he started to look around. If he remembered, Ratchet had sweets hidden in his desk, and when he looked they were still there. Right under some medical files like always. A few boxes, though one should do.

            Unwrapping the box, Drift started to munch down, purring as quietly as he could at the sweet taste before soon he was downing the whole box and his tank was still growling.

            _A second box couldn't hurt...Ratchet will understand._

            Except when Drift finished off the second box he down the third and forth before all were gone and he was still starving. His tank twisted painfully and he looked at Ratchet a moment before leaving the hab.

           

* * *

 

 

"My Supplies!" Swerve shrieked at the broken crates in the back storage room of his bar. "It's a mess in here!" Energon was scattered and spilt all over the floor and empty cubes laid all around.  Even the underside of the bar had been cleaned out and broken energon glasses scattered the floor.

            "You're not the only one who had problems last night. Apparently Rung’s energon stick supply was gone too, and Tailgate was pretty upset that his sweets collection is missing. I keep getting pings of missing...energon." Magnus sighed and he watched Swerve try to scavenge up what he could. "I'll add you to the Queue line and I'll get back to you when I have more information." Magnus just shook his head and left, making sure to talk with anybody else to see if they knew anything.

            Though it was Ratchet who had discovered the problem first. In the Medbay he found Drift asleep with cubes of Medical grade energon in his hand. He had to have emptied a half a dozen before finally he was to fat to move around.

            Laying on the floor like an overstuffed roast, Drift groaned and clenched a cube in his hand. He tried to bring it to his lips but Ratchet stopped him and sat him up.

            "What do you think you're doing!?" He snapped, trying not to shake Drift to much as he looked like he was about to purge.

            "I was so hungry....Ratchet I was _so hungry._ " He belched and groaned, his stomach bulging slightly.

            "Drift, this...I have seen you hungry...this wasn't hungry, this is _starved_." Gathering Drift in his arms, Ratchet had to put in the extra effort to haul Drift up and set him on a medical berth. Turning a moment, Ratchet got his data pad and then turned back around to see Drift rubbing his bulging stomach plating. He whined, it ached terribly.

            "Stop, don't put pressure on it or you'll purge a nights worth of energon on my floors and so help you Primus if you do." Slapping Drift’s hands away, Ratchet held the data pad up and started to scan.

            When the scanner hit Drift’s midsection it presented Ratchet with a few error signs and he tried again only for the same result.

            "Piece of slag technology." Slamming the data pad down, he just sighed and pressed his hand to Drift’s forehead. "Still warm. Drift, stay in here for the day, I want to keep an eye on you."

            "But Ratchet..."

            "Half the day at least. Just until the Overcharge wears off. I heard you ate through half of Swerves bar, so you stay until you can walk." Staring Drift down, he crossed his arms until Drift finally nodded.

            As Ratchet walked away, Drift rolled onto his side and groaned, his tank turned and he winced, it felt heavier than normal, almost as if something was inside and struggling to shift with him.  Probably just too many energon sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it something else??


	3. Host With The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to say a hint Dubcon just to be safe.

For the most part Drift had been sleeping quietly for most of the day. Once in a while he would toss and turn and let out a mumbled whine and Ratchet would go over to him and gentle pet one of his finials to ease him back into a slumber.

            It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that Drift finally sat up from the berth and yawned. Rubbing his optics tiredly, he looked around the med day.  For the most part the lights had been dimmed and the empty beds made, and Ratchet sat at his desk with his back to Drift on the other side of the room.

            Hunched over, he was scribbling things down in charts and setting them to one side when he finished with one. Every few minutes he would stop and seem to think before going back to his hasty scribbled.

            Drift watched for a while, in a weird way he wasn’t sure how long he had been staring until a strange need started to throb through his body. It rolled through his hips and up into his tank which throbbed and made him grimace.  It faded quickly when he looked back up at Ratchet and licked his lips. His panel started to ache and his body was moving from the berth and up across the room.

            Ratchet jumped when he felt something on his thigh and looked down to see Drift resting his chin on his leg. Drift’s cheeks where tinted a light pink and his optics glossy. He placed soft kisses here and here and let his hands wander towards Ratchet’s panel until his hands were stopped by Ratchet’s.

            “Drift what are you doing?” Removing his hand from Drift’s, Ratchet set it firmly on Drift’s forehead. Still warm and damp with coolant, Drift’s fever hadn’t faded, but he seemed to be in better spirits now that most of the overcharge had been processed.

            “I don’t know…” Drift’s hands were moving again, lightly dipping in and out of hip seams before Ratchet stopped him again. “I just… _really really_ want to suck your spike.” Moving till he was between Ratchet’s thighs, Drift nuzzled the closed panel and pressed his cheek against the cool plating. His glossa flicked out and lazily started to press against the panel seam and a small huff escaped Ratchet as the little tingles of pleasure it brought him.

            “Drift, you need…” Tensing when Drift worked his servos deeper into his hips seam, he dimmed his optics, “berth rest…” He paused, watching Drift lick and place gentle kisses here and there. His lips were so soft, so _fragging_ soft. Each new peck sent a small tingle of pleasure through Ratchet’s groin until he sighed and let the panel slowly slide back.

            Pressing his cheek into the side of Ratchet’s spike, Drift let out a content sight and nuzzled it. The metal was warm against him and he could feel the pulse of Ratchet’s spark. It was warm and inviting and Drift wasted no time kissing from the head down to the base. Loving here and there, Drift got on his heels and leaned himself upward. His lips pressed a hard kiss to the top of Ratchet’s spike and he gave a light suckle. Above him he could hear a few soft grunts escaping the medic but nothing extravagant.

            The tangy taste of Ratchet’s lubricants spread over Drift’s glossa as he gave the spike a more firm suck, drawing out the fluids before lowering his head a bit. Lips parting, he slid down the shaft, hearing Ratchet suck in air through clenched denta. His hands had been clutching tightly to the chairs edge before prying them away to touching Drift’s head.

            A long stroke one of Drift’s finials, he pinched the tip, amused at how hot they would get when Drift was aroused. Toying with them a while, Ratchet tilted his head back as Drift dipped lower and lower until Ratchet felt his spike threaten to enter Drift’s intake.

            “Drift.” Ratchet put his hand under his chin and tried to pull him up a bit but Drift fought his hand and kept going down. “Drift.” With more grit, Ratchet tugged Drift’s head a little harder and forced him back up off of his spike.  “You don’t have to go that far.” He watched the white bot between his legs lick his lips. An almost anxious look was on his face but Drift shook it off and stood up.

            “I need you to frag me…and…I…” His ventilating picked up, “I need you. _Really badly._ ” Getting to his feet he whines and pressed himself into Ratchet’s frame. He was boiling and Ratchet could feel the chaotic arousal flying around in Drift’s EM field. “Ratchet please, I really need you.”

            Wrapping his arms around him, Ratchet pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, inhaling softly. Still no heat scent. If Drift wasn’t on his heat then maybe he was just _was_ needy, but something was off.

            “Alright alright. Just, take a breath.” Standing up with Drift, he pulled him along to one of the medical berths and had him sit. “Let me lock the door and I’ll be back. It’s late enough I don’t think anybody would bother us but…just to be safe.” Giving Drift’s cheek a gentle pet, Ratchet vanished for a moment.

            The moment was long enough for Drift to lay flat on his back on the berth and open his pane, legs spread, and he drove three servos straight into his valve. His frame arched and he kicked at the sheets, starting a hard pace and working his inner lining over until lubricants splattered out below him. When he saw Ratchet come back around the corner, he spread all three servos to present himself to the medic.

            “Ratchet please…I’m so hot...I’m _so_ hot…” He squirmed, as if uncomfortable and started to work his servos again. “Please frag me. Please…fill my vale, Ratchet please you have to help me.” Growing more restless by the second, Ratchet moved over and stopped the hand Drift was using on his valve.

            A knot formed in Ratchet’s intake at the sight of the valve. The once beautiful white lips where a dark red, swollen even worse than the day before. Drift’s outer node was no longer glowing the neon red but instead a deep crimson. That strange nearly perfectly clear lubricant was splattered all over Drift’s thighs and valve lips.

            “You have been self servicing to hard Drift.”

            “I haven’t touched my valve since yesterday with you.” Slipping his hand free, Drift returned it to his valve and parted it. “It doesn’t hurt…it feels really good actually. Primus Ratchet just touch me please…oh so fragging hot. I don’t know why but I’m so hot.” Sitting up a bit, Drift grabbed Ratchet’s shoulder and yanked him down into a hard and hungry kiss. Crushing their lips together he nipped and then bit Ratchet’s bottom lip hard before finally the medic started to kiss back.

            Climbing up onto the berth and over Drift, Ratchet was about to lean down to kiss at Drift’s neck when the samurai pushed up and flipped them. Now sitting on Ratchet, Drift ground his valve into Ratchet’s closed panel. His body rocked in a perfect wave and he trembled, drool streaming down one side of his chin.

            “Open. _Please_ open.” Digging his servos into Ratchet’s front, the medic did as he asked and let his panel click open. His spike slid free and ran right between Drift’s valve lips, but he couldn't even tease Drift because he was already sliding forwards and back onto his spike, sheathing Ratchet’s entire length up into himself.

            Stars danced in Ratchet’s vision field at the quick entry and he gripped Drift’s hips hard as Drift wasted no time getting started. The pace was hard and fast and the berth rattled with each hard drop of Drift’s hips.

            “D-Drift slow down...” Ratchet put his head back, squeezing his optics shut. Drift’s valve squeezed around him, drawing him in more and more until Drift’s ceiling node was struck. Drift threw his head back, his glossa sticking out as he brought his hips down harder and harder.

            Ratchet bared his denta, his pelvic plating creaking a bit. Despite the bit of pain Drift’s valve was sending extraordinary pangs of pleasure through Ratchet’s systems. It was all happening to fast and Ratchet couldn't hold on. No matter how hard he tried to hold back his overload came hard and fast.

            Dragging his legs on the berth as his knees bent, his spike shot out a hard flow of transfluid into the awaiting valve. Drift’s valve clenched and rippled, soaking up all the transfluid Ratchet had to offer. Not stopping, Drift kept on ramming his hips down, grinding harder and harder until his own aft plating started to scrap and spark.

            “Drift.” Ratchet winced as his pelvic plating started to dent. His grip on Drift’s hips tightened but Drift didn’t slow, despite his optics still being online, they looked lost and far away. His mouth gaped slightly, wherever his mind was it was no longer there with Ratchet. “Drift!”

            A hard jerk back to reality and Drift blinked, looking down at Ratchet now. Steam was wafting from his side vents and he looked around in confusion. As if he didn't know where he was, he squinted his optics to try and focus on objects in the room.

            “What?” Voice laced with static, he actually looked genuinely confused. He leaned back as Ratchet sat up and looked him sternly in the optics.  Ratchet looked from one optic to the next and then over Drift’s frame.

            “Come on, get up. I’m giving you a deep scan.” He didn’t push Drift off; instead he wanted for him to get off himself and stand. Whatever hot haze had drifted over him was now gone and the remnants of it was streaking down his inner thigh. “Something is…off with you.” Slowly swinging his legs over the berth, Ratchet stood and rubbed his sore groin before closing his panel. Drift was never that rough, never; even when they wanted to be rough it was never like that. Drift never got lost in the moment, he was always so focused and clear but now, something was severally hindering him.

            Getting his data pad, he motioned for Drift to stand in the middle of the room with his arms spread and wait while the scanner went over him.

            “You have nearly every symptom of a heat cycle…yet no heat scent…I don’t understand.” The scan was half way done when Ratchet noticed Drift’s front look strange. It was barely noticeable, but as Ratchet took a side step he saw it a little better. Drift’s abdomen was slightly budged, it was so subtle that it would be nearly impossible to notice if anybody was staring at Drift head on. But from the side it was visible. Maybe some of the energon Drift had binged on the night before was still in his tank.

            As the scanner beeped and the results started to process, Ratchet set the data pad on the berth and went over to Drift.  He sighed and pressed his forehead to Drift’s and then kissed his cheek.   
            “The results will take a while but I should have them within the hour. I think you have a virus of some kind. My normal scan won’t be able to pick up what it is but a deep scan will tell me. From there we can move on.”

            “I’m, sick?”

            “Well…not sick per-say but you are acting…strange. Are you sure there is nothing that is bothering you?” He watched Drift look down and think then rub the side of his head.

            “I don’t think so…I don’t really remember anything…I don’t remember anything at all. I just remember feeling fine and then just hot _all the time_. I’m hungry all the time and my valve aches all the time.” Ratchet sighed and just hugged him before letting him go.

            “Do me a favor. Go to the washracks and have an oil bath, a nice oil bath and soak for a few hours. This may just be a defective heat cycle. They happen, its natural, nothing to worry about. I will come find you when I have the scan results. Try not to break into anybody else’s Energon reserves for today please. It was hard enough trying to explain it to Magnus this morning. Just go, and relax and I’ll be there in a bit.” He watched Drift nod sadly, no doubt now feeling ashamed. “Listen drift, you’re going to be all right, it’s just some bug. Nothing I can’t fix." Giving his younger mech a tender smile, he watched Drift nod. “Alright then, go on then, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ratchet watched the processing pad slowly beep its way up, in another few minutes he would have his results and know what was making Drift act so strange. Hopefully it was something a system scrub could get rid of.

            "There you are! Ratchet!" Ratchet looked up from his arm and up at Perceptor who stopped in front of him. "I need you to see something."

            "I'm a little bust at the moment Perceptor, can it wait until later?"

            "I'm afraid not, I believe I have something you will want to see." There was a weary look on Ratchet’s face but he nodded and followed. "It's that deer Drift brought."

            "Yeah what about it?" Following into the lab, Ratchet moved with Perceptor to a large table where the deer had been placed on. Its antlers were broken off and it had a wide slit down its stomach. Brainstorm was hunched down shuffling around inside the poor thing.

            "Well. When Drift brought it he thought maybe I would like it...and I politely took it but was going to dispose of it when he wasn't around-" Perceptor said before Brainstorm sat up from the deer.

            "That was before I saw it." Brainstorm sat back. "Thought maybe I could make something useful out of it but when I cut it open I found these." Holding up a dull blue egg about the size of Brainstorm’s hand, he held it out to Ratchet.

            "So it's an egg."

            "It's an egg in a mammal that produces live birth, not eggs." Pushing back in his chair, Brainstorm held up a datapad and projected a screen in the air. "I thought it was strange and wanted to know where it came from so I looked into your ship’s datalogs and the planet you recharged on. I pulled up some of the cataloged life forms on it." An image of the deer showed up. "I did some more looking into what else was there and this is known to inhabit the planet as well." A quick swipe and a large mudded gray blob showed up next. Brainstorm spun the diagram and moved in closer, showing the long tentacles and the monsters hidden beak under its massive body.

            "I call it a Mafia squid." Perceptor said. "While on earth I learned that there are birds that will lay their own eggs in other birds' nests and force them to take care of them without the bird knowing it isn't even theirs. Though this thing is more advanced than using a nest. It lays them inside of a host, which the host keeps them warm...as in the body is the nest and is forced to lay them at one point when they are ready to come out. So this animal at one point was grabbed and used as a host. Judging from the fact that the animal was fine before drift got to it, the Mafia squid never had the intent to kill it. Just use it. Drift just killed it before it ever got the chance to lay. It must use some kind of aphrodisiac to help. Judging from some of the samples we took from the deer's body. I wanted you to see this because I wanted to ask you if you, had seen the creature before?"

            "Yeah did you see it!?" Brainstorm’s wings flicked up in excitement. "I would love to see it in action...what a strange evolution. Making other creatures carry their young. How incredibly lazy."

            "No I didn't...Drift was the only one who saw the deer, I stayed by the ship. Drift went off and followed it..." Ratchet trailed off. "And I found Drift...later." Ratchet’s wrist started to beep as the results to the scan were ready. Panic flooded his systems as he held up his arm and opened the screen.

Brainstorm, Perceptor, and Ratchet's optics all widened at the image of Drift that popped up.

            " _Primus_." Ratchet felt his tank turn as three large ovals showed up in Drift’s chamber on the scan. " _It got him_..."

 

* * *

 

 

Drift laid on his side in the washracks, clutching his stomach painfully and kicking out his legs. Painful waves radiated through his entire body and he choked out a cry into the floor when a particularly hard wave jolted him.

            "What's happening to me?!" Something moved inside of him, pressing hard into his inner walls and making him hyperventilate. Curling up into a ball, his vents popped open and his fans whirled on high to try and cool his already overheating frame. "I have to get up...I have to get up. I need to...I need to get up. Have to get out..." His optics swirled and widened, a fog drifting over his processor. "Have to...get somewhere safe...have to get out." Slowly, Drift got on all fours and crawled a few feet before another pang of pain slammed into him. His back arched and he felt his valve throb. "Have to get out."

            It was a slow go to get to his feet, but he punched the door button and made his way out into the hall. His vision glitched and sent lines of code across his vision field. Hugging the hall with one arm around his slightly bulged stomach, he walked. Falling to one knee now and again he kept getting up and kept moving.

            "Have to....nng...get someplace safe..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be the best out of all of it so sit tight because I'm planning on making it real good.


	4. Feral

"He should have been in here! Drift! _Drift_!" Ratchet shouts throughout the wash racks. Tearing into each stall, he finds no trance of Drift anywhere.

            Perceptor, who had followed Ratchet rather hastily down the hall was slowly walking around the main room. The large tub had been filled and steam was still coming off of the water surface.

            "Well, wherever he went he couldn't have gotten far. The water in here is still warm. Plus Brainstorm is guarding the shuttle bay so if he sees Drift trying to make a run for it he will ping us. Though I doubt Drift would try. If the eggs are doing what I think and brainwashing him into trying to care for them he wouldn't try to get away."

            "Then why isn't he here?!" Kicking a basket of solvents across the room, Ratchet rubbed his face and sighed. "I told him to come here and relax while I waited for the results. Why would he move..."

            "Well...judging from the egg size on Drift’s chart and the eggs in the deer, Drift’s eggs are larger...which means they are probably close to being laid. If that is true, and with all the symptoms Drift has been showing, I am going to guess he is reverting back to very basic animal instinct." Perceptor tapped his chin and thought a moment. "If Drift is close to laying, his body will tell him, and then he will want to try to find someplace _safe_ he can lay his clutch. Someplace he _feels he isn't in any danger_ and won't be bothered." A pause and Perceptor looked up at Ratchet who shrugged. "I doubt Drift has ever experienced anything like this before so he...is probably going to be frightened. It's hard to say, I have never seen anything like this before."

            "This is all my fault...I should have...I should have gone with him. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight." Stomping his ped, Ratchet shook his head.

            "Hardly, Ratchet it's not life threatening. Drift just...happens to be a victim of nature....I suppose." Either way Drift was in a terrible situation nobody seemed to have control over and it was a race against time to find him before anybody else did.

            "I'm going to check the med bay, do me a favor and look in the dojo. Try to keep this confidential. Its better the rest of the ship doesn't know what's happening. If you find Drift, ping me, we will get him to the medbay."

            "What if he is in the middle of laying?" Another long silence and Ratchet cleared his intake.

            "Just ping me if you find him." Pushing out past Perceptor into the hall, Ratchet looked both ways, hoping Drift would just happen to be on one side but no luck. "Where are you Drift..."

 

* * *

 

 

The door hissed open and Drift staggered in, hands clamped around his stomach, he whimpered and his legs gave out and he tried to catch himself on the berth only to miss and yank the covers off.

            Hitting the floor, he sobbed and crawled into the corner, dragging the blanket with him and stuffing it there in an attempt to make it a little more comfortable. As he laid down, he rested on his side, panting hard into the scrunched up fabric before a wave of pain jolted him and he choked on a sob.

            Something inside of his tank was shifting, moving around and dropping lower and lower until an even more painful jolt stabbed his gut and he wailed. Continuing to burn, he kicked out his legs in extreme discomfort and bit into the blanket.  

            His panel snapped open, and his kicking halted as the sharp pain continued to move downward. His optics widened, mouth gaping slightly as he felt his valve walls suddenly stretched wide. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, whatever this mass was it moved with each hard throb of his valve. The further down it got the louder Drift’s sobs got until he dry heaved and it suddenly stopped just before the outside of his valve.

            Processor fuzzy and feeling dizzy, he didn't look, only giving one hard push before whatever it was popped free with a painful sting and hit the floor.

            He looked, his vision flickering, all he could see was a large blue puddle of lubricants and a bit of steam coming from whatever just freed itself from him. With no strength to sit up, he just put his head back down into the blankets and panted hard.  He hadn't noticed his spike was out, the tip lightly grazing the floor every time he inhaled before his finials perked up at a loud noise.

            _The door._

            Rolling onto his back, he bared his denta at the intruder; his optics shrinking and his fangs showing.

            _Protect. Protect. Protect._

            He flared his plating, snarling until someone came into view and then his growl softened but his position didn't change.

            "Drift?!" Ratchet slowly walked around the berth, his hands out to show he meant no hard. "Easy...easy now..." Dread filled his tank as he saw the large bright blue oval between Drift’s stained thighs. His valve was irritated and swollen to the point the lips looks painful. "Relax...just...relax." Slowly, Ratchet touched his com. "Percy, I found him. He's in my hab." He watched Drift try to squish himself further into the corner, still growling at him. The feral look suddenly vanished as Drift grabbed at his stomach again and keeled over. He scrunched up and trembled, a fresh new flow of lubricants starting to trail out of his valve. The next egg was coming.

            Getting down on his knees, Ratchet shuffled closer for Drift only for the mech to sit up and hiss at him.

            "Don't _touch me_! Get away!" Kicking out a leg at the medic, Ratchet caught it and held it firmly. "Stop it! Get away from me! Get away!"  Waiting, Ratchet let Drift flail until he exhausted himself then continued to move closer to him.

            Body already under a lot of stress, Drift was covered in a light sheen of coolant, his cheeks a light pink and his fans whirling at high speed. Having no choice but to let ratchet get behind him, he felt his frame being pulled on.

            "NNg! Stop!" His chamber throbbed and he kicked again, not wanting Ratchet to move him but the medic flipped him onto his back and yanked him hard against his chest.

            "You cannot lay like that!" Ratchet snapped, holding Drift tight against his chest as he rested his back into the corner. "You're only going to hurt yourself." He had to grab one of Drift’s finials to keep him from rolling back over and force his head straight. "Drift stop." Ratchet snapped as Drift squirmed.  "Just...relax. Breathe..." Lowering his voice, he repeated the sentence over and over until Drift’s frame settled and his optics rotated back to large pupils.

            "R-Ratchet..." Drift whines, a shaky hand reaching up to grab one of the medics and squeeze. "What's happening to me?" His voice cracked and he bared his denta as the familiar pressure of something shifting inside returned to him.

            "Drift listen to me," Taking Drift’s hand into his own, he laces their servos together, "pull your legs up, bend them at the knees and set your peds flat on the floor." He waited, watching Drift do so but not without a struggle. Once done, he rest his head back against Ratchet, optics offline, breathing hard and fast. "Good, good." Snaking his free hand through Drift’s arm and down his frame, Ratchet pressed two servos to Drift’s outer node and started to rub.

            "R-Ratchet!" One of Drift’s legs slipped but he was quick to put it back into place. A strange pleasure sensation followed after as whatever was in his chamber moved down into his valve canal. "AH!~" The painful stretch came but now mashed with the most intense and odd hints of pleasure that had Drift’s spike standing at attention and twitching.

            "You need to push Drift. It will move faster that way."

            "It hurts!" Drift snarled through clenched denta, though he squeezed his optics shut and did as instructed. A single push and the egg slipped down a lot faster than he had though. Increasing the intensity of the pain pleasure, Drift’s frame twisted hard in Ratchet’s grip. Though the medic never stopped pinching and squeezing his outer node. Rolling it between his servos and giving it a few tugs, he watched Drift tipping closer and closer to the edge. His free hand was frantically grabbing around his own frame and clenching and unclenching, not sure what to do with itself.

            "R-Ratchet I-I'm going to...Ah...AH!" Drift arched, his mouth wide as he choked on a loud squeal. His frame went ridged and froze, the egg at the opening of his valve parting the lips and hitting the floor with a loud thud. 

            "You're doing very good Drift." Kissing the side of his face, Ratchet’s hand slowed on Drift’s node, trying to let him recover but the last egg inside didn't wait. Already he could tell the small bulge on Drift’s stomach had flattened and was continuing to flatten as the last egg moved down.

            Drift hiccuped, drool trailing down his chin as his frame shuddered again. A light sheen of transfluid covered his stomach that his spike had spurt out during his overload. His spike still left little droplets above his groin and the flow increased as he gave a half hearted push. Only lubricants flushed outwards, collecting in the disturbingly large pool that had gathered under Drift’s aft. He was sticky and hot and uncomfortable but as ratchet squeezed his hand he pushed forwards.

            The egg jerked forwards and Drift jumped, feeling it spread his valve wider. It was larger than the last two and he was yelling now. Yelling louder as Ratchet rubbed him off and then moved his hand down to touch the sticky valve lips. They were boiling and he could feel them flex as the egg started to appear.

            Carefully he slipped his servo inside, already feeling Drift’s valve ring straining at the width and the loud cry of displeasure Drift gave him. He gave a little wiggle to try and coax it out but again Drift whined and he pulled out and leaned back.

            Feeling Drift was spent, Ratchet started to vigorously rub at his outer node. Pulling his other hand free from Drift’s, he grabbed onto the mech’s spike and began giving it quick harsh tugs.

            Mouth open, Drift grabbed Ratchet’s arms and kicked at the floor. Pushing back against the medic, he threw his head back onto Ratchet’s shoulder and screamed. Unable to control his body, heat rushed to his groin and swirled about, knotting up in places and untangling quickly, forcing drift to become undone.

            "Gah!" The egg peeked out as he overloaded, his valve fluttered and convulsed hard, boosting the egg out and letting it pop out onto the floor and roll away with the rest that sat just along Drift’s right leg. His valve clenched on nothing, spurting out whatever remaining fluids the eggs had blocked. "Ah...huff...ah..." Slumping in Ratchet’s arms, Drift’s optics faded offline and he just sat there panting. Consumed, his legs slipped and flattened, and Ratchet was careful to lay him down as he stood behind him and stepped to the side.

            "Primus..." He said to himself as he saw the three perfectly glowing egg clutch. Bright blue and covered in a sticky sheen, they looked at lot better than the one Brainstorm had pulled from the deer's body.

            Looking at Drift’s valve, Ratchet grimaced, Drift would be hurting for a few days there was no doubt about that. With very caring hands, Ratchet closed Drift’s panels, making sure his valve didn't rub on it as he did so.

            Returning his attention to the eggs, he touched one then squeezed.

            The shell ruptured in his hand, sending yoke and goo all over the floor, and Drift into a frenzy.

            Drift’s body, almost as if electrocuted, jerked upward and he screamed. Holding his head he trembled violently and looked around, confused. As his optics locked onto Ratchet’s hand with the crushed egg, he snarled and lunched forwards.

            Wrapping his hands around Ratchet’s throat, he toppled over with him until Ratchet landed hard on his back. He continued to choke the medic while sitting on him.

            "They're mine! And you killed it! They're mine! Mine! _MINE_!" Drift’s fangs flashed again and whatever little shred of himself he had left was gone to whatever was brainwashing him. A feral animal burst free that desperately wanted to protect its offspring, and it pushed the real Drift down into some dark pit.

            "T-There not!" Ratchet wheezed, grabbing at Drift’s hands and kicking his legs out frantically. "There not yours Drift! Pull yourself together!"

            "They're mine!" Drift roared at the CMO. "I'll kill you! _I'll kill you_!" He shook Ratchet, picking him up and slamming him back down until Ratchet had enough. Moving his hands from Drift’s wrists, he firmly pressed them against Drift’s chest and let out a medical grade shock.

            As Drift jolted back and wailed, Ratchet kicked him off, rolling on his side and kicked out his leg, catching and egg under his ped and crushing it against the wall.

            Drift’s body jerked again, on his knees he was hunched over holding his finials. His optics flickered and he jumped for the last egg, grabbing it and cradling it close before Ratchet could get to it.

            "Have to....huff....have to protect...have to." Jumping over Ratchet, Drift ran for the door. Getting only a few feet out, Ratchet tackled him from behind and knocked him down. Both of them crashed to the floor in the hall and the egg slipped from Drift’s grip and slid down the hall.

            "Get off!" Drift roared, bucking to try and throw Ratchet off.

            "Stop it Drift! Get a hold of yourself! It's not a sparkling! It's not even our kind!" He had his hands on Drift’s finials, trying to pull his head back to get some control, but Drift was strong.

            "It's mine! It's mi-" Face shoved to the floor, Drift snarled and snapped his denta at the medic.

            "Ratchet!" A familiar accent arose from their shouting and the medic looked up to see Perceptor standing by the egg.

            "Crush it Percy! _Crush it_!" Ratchet screamed as Drift’s bucking became more intense and violent. "Destroy it!"

            "Don't! It's mine! _MINE MINE MINE MINE_!!" Rearing, Drift slammed himself and Ratchet against the wall, shaking the medic off and immediately sprinting down the hall.

            There was no hesitation, as Drift came for him, Perceptor smashed the egg under his ped and the blue liquid splattered all over.

            Drift, mid sprint, stumbled and grabbed his head, sobbing out as a horrible high pitched tone played in his processor and a powerful jab that felt like a searing iron had been shoved through him. The haze over him started to lift and his cries quieted down. Still holding his head, he just stood there, optics like large ovals, drool trailing from one side of his mouth, and then he fell backwards.

            "I got yah kid." Letting Drift’s fall back into his arms, Ratchet guided Drift to the ground and held his upper body in his arms. "Easy...easy now...you're alright." Optics distant, Drift didn't respond, only letting his optics dim nearly offline.

            "Is he alright!?" Perceptor slid up to them, kneeling down and watching Ratchet put the back of his hand on Drift’s head.

            "He's burning up. Come on, help me carry him to medical bay."

 

* * *

 

 

Head throbbing, Drift groaned and shifted in the warm sheets. He tried to online his optics but it seemed to take a little longer to process. As the video feed flickered on, static scattered across some areas before clearing with a few blinks.

            "Mhm..." He shifted, frame aching all over. As he shifted his legs, he winced and fell still, not enjoying the horrible searing pain that had followed.

            "Hey." A familiar raspy voice sounded from his right and he looked.

            "Ratchet?" Drift croaked, his throat dry and soar. "What happened?" He tried to sit up, but Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place. "Why does everything hurt?" He rested back, letting out a soft sigh.

            "You remember don't you?"

            "Remember what?" Ratchet hesitated, squinting as he looked at Drift then sitting on the edge of his berth. "What?"

            "You...ah..." Ratchet hesitated, looking over Drift who he had spent all night cleaning off and dosing with medical grade to bring down the swelling of his valve. "You...got into a pretty tough battle with an alien on a planet we visited and it banged you up pretty hard. No worries, I put you back together like always." Smiling, Ratchet leaned down and kissed drift between his optics. "Get some rest, you are going to be in here for a while." As Ratchet stood up, Drift slipped his hand out from the covers and grabbed Ratchet’s wrist.

            "Thank you."

            Raising his eyebrows, Ratchet cleared his intake and nodded. Taking Drift’s hand, he squeezed it and smiled.

            "You're welcome. Now rest. I'll be back later with some energon for you." Tucking Drift’s hand back under the covers, Ratchet gave his finial an affectionate pet before leaving the medical bay.

            Outside Perceptor was waiting, and when Ratchet walked over to him and uncrossed his arms.

            "How is he?"

            "Well, he doesn't remember anything. Which I think is for the best. Drift already has enough on his mind. The last thing he needs to think about is that he laid eggs. I have been testing him, and whatever those eggs pumped into him is almost fully flushed out of his system. Maybe another night and he will be back to normal. I'm going to keep monitoring him all day."

            "Good. I'm relieved he is feeling better. Brainstorm is rather upset he couldn't get an egg. Which I promptly smacked him for. If you need anything, let me know Ratchet."

            "Thank you for your help Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder If Brainstorm would go get some eggs himself...  
> Drift feels safest in Ratchets hab...  
> Thanks for Reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Random planet again , random tentacle monster, OH boy~!  
> What could possibly happen to Drift next.


End file.
